Chao Adventures Halloween Specials
by PikaDream
Summary: This is where the Halloween Specials of Chao Adventures go! You'll have a fright when reading these! Inspired from Dark Chao Adventures. Current Seasons:S1
1. S1 Day 1

**CHAO ADVENTURES SEASON 1**

**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL COUNTDOWN**

**DAY 1**

**10/24/2013: 7 DAYS REMAINDING**

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

Yeul:Hello,everyone. Are you getting ready for Halloween?

All SS Chao:Yes,Ms. Paddra Nsu Yeul!

*Enter Amy*

Amy:Hello everyone!

Yeul:Hello Ms. Rose.

Amy:I have someone special to introduce you to! Everyone,meet Bedbug!

Bedbug(Light Pink & Pink Female Tails Chao):Please to meet you.

Amy:Better treat her nicely!

Yeul:We'll treat her the same way we treat everyone else here.

Amy:Thanks Yeul! Well,I'll be going now.

*Amy exits the garden*

Yeul:Well then,welcome to the SS Chao Garden. I'm the leader,Paddra Nsu Yeul. But please call me Yeul.

B-Day:I'm B-Day…..That's Birthday for short.

Sonic(Now Neutral/Run/Run):I'm Sonic! Please to meet you!

Nazo:I was once called three question marks,but everyone calls me Nazo now.

Shiny:I'm Shiny! I'm happy to meet you!

Moon: I'm Moon! Moon is happy for new friend!

Gem:I'm-Whoa! *Trips and fall on Bedbug* I'm Gem. *Gets off of Bedbug*

Bedbug:I'm happy to meet all of you…..Huh? What is that Chao holding? *Points at Sonic*

Sonic:Huh? You mean this? This is my Tails Doll.

Bedbug(Thoughts):_My other half! There it is. I need to get it so I can become one again!_

Bedbug:C-can I have it?

Sonic:What? No! It's mine!

Bedbug:Oh. Okay…..

Bedbug(Thoughts):_NO! Now my only chance to get it is to become friends with him! Grr…._

Yeul:Well...How about I set you up so you can feel like home?

Bedbug:Okay.

* * *

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN-**

#17 & #18:_LORD DEIDARA!_

Deidara:Hmm?! What?!

#17:...#18.

#18:Nightmare's other half…...Is in the same garden as the Tails Doll half.

Deidara:_**WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! **_

#17:Unfortunately,it's true. But she didn't become one again yet.

#18:Her other half became a Pink Tails Chao named Bedbug.

Deidara(Thoughts):_Obviously,since she has Pink Hair and she's a Blood Demon,a Human-Fox with Fox ears and 2 Fox Tails! Oh,and her name is NIGHTMARE! Of course her Chao name is going to be based on a bed/dream thing!_

Deidara:We've better destroy and kill her two halves!

#17:...Jewel,did you told him yet?

Deidara:Hmm?

Jewel:U-um…...Nightmare's two halves are in the SS Chao Garden.

Deidara:Oh come on!

#17:The Tails Doll half is with Sonic,meaning he's not gonna give it away.

Deidara:And Bedbug?

#18:Yeul is showing her the ropes. She won't let anyone hurt her either.

Deidara:I don't understand…...How the heck did she came here?! She's from Gran Pulse,correct?

#18:Through our research,yes.

Deidara:So how is she here?

Unknown Chao(Female Amy Chao with a Red Cape):...The Historia Crux.

Deidara:Huh?

*#17,#18,Jewel and Deidara turned around to see Chip and Blacky with a Amy Chao with a Red Cape*

Chip:Mr. Deidara! Tihs Chao cane frow a protel! She's diffent!

Blacky:Yeah! Very different.

*Jewel goes behind #18. She peeks out behind her*

Jewel:T-that Chao came from a portal?!

Chip:Yah! A Tiwm Gawe she siys! It diswppewr bewore we cowuld shwo it to ywo!

Jewel:D-did you said...Time Gate?! She's a time traveler?!

Unknown Chao:Actually,it's a Warp Gate,a variation of a Time Gate,but it doesn't affect the flow of time.

Jewel:Eek...!

#17:Lord Deidara,I don't think we should trust this Chao. Do you agree,#18?

#18:Yes,#17.

Deidara:You might be right. But first,I must know,who are you and where did you come from?!

Unknown Chao:My name is Lightning and I came from Valhalla. But I'm actually not a Chao. I'm a Human. I took this form to find Nightmare. And in Valhalla...I see all.

Deidara:#17 & #18?

#17:We've been researching about Valhalla and it appears through our research...

#18:It's in fact relative to Nightmare and this...Historia Crux that this Lightning mention.

Deidara:So...What's with Nightmare?

Lightning:Nightmare is in fact a dream-like paradox.

Jewel:A-a dream-like Paradox? You mean a paradox that only overlaps dreams and not time itself?

Lightning:Yes,but she's more like a nightmare maker.

#17:As I saw through our research,it appears that Nightmare uses the Historia Crux to find victims that are enjoying their dreams and corrupt them,by killing her victim in their dream and making it…..Well,a nightmare.

#18:And since she's a Blood Demon,she keeps getting stronger and stronger every-time she drinks the blood.

Lightning:Correct. Plus,she's immortal. Meaning she'll never die…

Jewel:N-never?! Eeek!

Deidara:What should we do?!

Lightning:It's kinda obvious,but we must destroy Nightmare,at all costs.

Deidara:Right.

#17:But Lord Deidara,it's going to be Halloween!

#18:What if we won't have the chance to defeat her until Black Doom's Moonfall!

Lightning:...Black Doom's Moonfall….?

Blacky:Once every 8 Chao Years in October when it's close to Halloween(To the Readers:In Chao Adventures,it takes 24 hours to make a Chao Year. This starts at 10/23,where the Black Doom's Moonfall Countdown begins.),At the start of Halloween,in 6:00 PM,Black Doom's Moonfall begin,as 3 Angel Chao and 3 Devil Chao fly above the moon and a Lunar Eclipse happens.

#17:Through our research,it affects the Historia Crux,by removing paradoxes that weren't removed and giving their strength to the dream Blood Demon….

#18:Which happens to be Nightmare. And when this year's Black Doom's Moonfall happen….

Deidara:The two halves will come back together again! **OH NO!**

Lightning(Shocked):We've better kill Nightmare _before _Black Doom's Moonfall begins!

Deidara:Hmm! Right! #17 & #18,keep up with the research! Jewel,keep an eye on Bedbug. Blacky & Chip,make sure _NOTHING _happens to the SS Chao. *Looks at Lightning* And you….You better tell me more about Nightmare and everything relative to her….

#17:Yes Lord Deidara.

#18:Yes sir.

Jewel:Okay,Mr. Deidara!

Blacky:K.

Chip:Ok Mr. Deidara!

Lightning:...Fine.

* * *

This is in fact a crossover between Chao Adventures(SADX) and Final Fantasy XIII-2.

Don't worry,you don't need to know about the plot about the game itself!

(That's what I kinda did,since I didn't play the game,I only watch some Let's Plays and I do my research in Final Fantasy Wiki)

Everyone is allowed to read this! Even you!

This also means Chao Adventures S1 is on a bit of an temporary hiatus(Or the hiatus might have been finished already if reading this after October),but after this Halloween special,it will go back on track! Oh and every other Season Halloween Special will be on this fanfic,so you should follow this if you're also following the Chao Adventures Seasons!

This is also canon to Chao Adventures,so you better follow it or you'll not know about some past events from the Halloween Specials when their mentioned!

And yes,there might be more FFXIII-2 Halloween Crossovers in the future…...

* * *

**7 Days until Black Doom's Moonfall.**

**Can the EC Chao,with the assistance of Lightning,try to convince the SS Chao that Bedbug is in fact the dream-like Paradox Blood Demon Nightmare before Halloween?**


	2. S1 Day 2(LATE)

**CHAO ADVENTURES SEASON 1**

**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL COUNTDOWN**

**DAY 2**

**10/25/2013: 6 DAYS REMAINDING** **  
**

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

Yeul:6 days till Halloween! Everyone,we've must prepare!

All SS Chao:Yes Ms. Yeul!

*Bedbug appears*

Yeul:Bedbug! What's that box?

Bedbug:Halloween decorations! I got them for Halloween,of course!

Yeul:Oh! Thank you! By the way,do you know about Black Doom's Moonfall?

Bedbug:Um...No.

Yeul:At 6:00 PM,on Halloween,3 Angel Chao and 3 Devil Chao flys to the moon and somehow makes a Lunar Eclipse. I heard from #17 & #18 that it also effects some planet know as Gran Pluse,but their still researching on it.

Bedbug(Thoughts):_! The Valhalla Equinox! When The Historia Crux has all it's paradoxes removed if they weren't,and their energy is given to me! I'll be become one again in the process too. Nothing can stop me now!_

Bedbug:That sounds amazing!

*Deidara and Lightning comes from the teleporter*

Bedbug:! (Thoughts)_It's that Chao! And...Lightning?! She's here too?!_

Deidara:Hello Yeul.

Lightning(Thoughts):_Y-Yeul?! She's here?! No...That's impossible...This might be someone different..._

Deidara:I would like to introduce you to Lightning.

Yeul:Oh. Why hello.

Lightning:...Nice to meet you...

Yeul:But...Don't you have a shorter name? Chao must have a name that has at least 7 letters.

Lightning:What?! Oh...Then call me Clair.

*Deidara laughs* (To the readers:Clair is Lightning's real name. You can start laughing now.)

Clair(Blushing):S-shut up!

Yeul:Deidara! That's not how to treat newcomers.

Bedbug(Evily smiling):Yeah...Treat her nicely...

Yeul:You see? Bedbug appears to seem happy to me. Clair now looks mad. Make her happy!

Deidara:Hmm. Fine...I'm sorry-

*Clair slaps Deidara*

Deidara:Ow!

Clair:Hmph. Idiot.

*Deidara glares at Clair*

Deidara:Anyway...Clair is going to stay for a bit in the EC Chao Garden.

Yeul:Oh. Okay! Did you introduce her to MR Leader Caius?

*Clair gulps*

Clair(Thoughts):_Okay. I need to rage...Grr...If this Caius gives me the same impression I had with my Caius,I'm going to kill him. Hard._

Deidara:Not yet. But-

*Caius comes from the teleporter*

Caius:Ms. Yeul,I need to...To...

*Caius and Clair look at each other*

Yeul:Um...

Bedbug(Whispering):Oh...This is gonna be good...

Deidara:Um...Clair?

*The two started glaring at each other*

Deidara:Oh no...

Yeul:Um...Mr. Caius...

*Caius walked away from Clair*

Caius:Ms. Yeul,I'm trying to find Chacron. I have some unfinished...Things to do with him.

Bedbug:I saw a Two-Toned Black Chao somewhere at Station Square while getting the Halloween decorations.

Caius:Thank you. *Looks at Clair* I'll deal with you later...

Clair:...

*Caius walks to the exit*

Yeul:Um...Okay...Ms. Clair...

Clair:You know what? Just call me Lightning. Please.

Yeul:...Ms. Lightning,I hope you'll enjoy celebrating Halloween with us all!

Deidara:We shall be going now.

Yeul:Alright.

*Deidara and Lightning leaves to the teleporter*

Deidara(Whispering to Light):Okay,I know you know who Caius and Yeul are. Care to explain?

Lightning:...

* * *

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN-**

#17:There are different versions of Yeul and Caius in your world?!

#18:In your world,Yeul is a young seeress,someone who gains the ability to see the future...

Chip:Bwt at teh cwot to dwe awd be rwbuon in teh nwet geenweratwon?

Blacky:And Caius is your fated rival,who wants to destroy your world...

Jewel:And can transform into a big monster?! AYIIEEEEE! *Hides behind #18*

Deidara:Hmm! That's very different than our Yeul and Caius. Yeah,Caius is my rival and almost have the same personally as your's,but our Caius is actually kind-hearted. I wonder why he stopped talking when he saw you...

Lightning:Anyway,I saw the Tails Doll and Bedbug. It's almost 6 days till Black Doom's Moonfall. How are we going to do this...?

#17:Why don't we create 7 Orange Chaos Drives?

#18:Orange Chaos Drives?! We didn't finished our research on them yet! We can't create some yet,#17!

Lightning:Chaos Drives?

Deidara:Their use to raise a Chao's stat,without changing their appearence. #17 and #18 learn their is a fivth Chaos Drive type:Orange.

#17:The Orange ones,based on our research,gives a Chao more Statima...

#18:But given to a Chao that is somewhat special than any other one,a miracle will happen! Almost like the Chaos Emeralds.

#17:I think we should try to create 7 Orange Chaos Drives and give them to Lightning before it's Halloween! But in order to do this...

#18:We need at least 4 Chaos Drives,with each one being one of the four common Chaos Drive types. Four makes one Orange Chaos Drive. We need to collect lots of Chaos Drives to defeat Nightmare!

Lightning:Alright.

Deidara:But we need to destroy those GUN robots in order to get Chaos Drives! How we're going to defeat them?! We're weak!

Lightning:Weak?

*Lightning pulls out a Gunblade*

Lightning:*Smirks* I'm not. I'll get the Drives.

* * *

OMG I'm very sorry about this one! Many stuff happen yesterday and I wasn't able to post it. Sorry!

**6 Days before Black Doom's Moonfall.**

**Lightning went off to a rocky start:She confuses two Chao to two other people she knows from her world.**

**And one of them hates her too...But after knowing about the Orange Chaos Drives,Lightning makes it her misson:**

**To find lots of Chaos Drives to defeat Nightmare for good!**


	3. S1 Day 3

**CHAO ADVENTURES SEASON 1**

**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL COUNTDOWN**

**DAY 3**

**10/26/2013: 5 DAYS REMAINDING**

* * *

NOTE:Due to the nature of this Day,the fan-fic's rating has been changed to T.

* * *

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN-**

#17:1...2...Yeah,2 Swim Chaos Drives. We've have 2 of each type of Chaos Drive.

#18:Good job,Lightning.

Lightning:My pleasure.

#17:We can make 2 Orange Chaos Drives.

#18:Let's take these to the Machine,shall we #17?

#17:Yes,#18.

*The two walks to the Chao Transporter and throw 4 Chaos Drives into the shoot. It shakes and shooks. It then opens up and throws a Orange Chaos Drive to the ground. They did this again*

Chip:Ouhh….Swiny…

#17:*Stops Chip* DON'T TOUCH IT!

#18: *Puts the two Orange Chaos Drives inside a bag* Even one touch will make the Drive's power disappeared,making it futile! This bag won't make that happen.

Blacky:So we've got 2…..5 more to go.

Deidara:Nothing could stop us now!

Caius:Except for GUN…

Lightning:…...You!

Caius:I won't hurt you. Deidara,see the TV.

Deidara:Ok…

*Deidara turns the TV on*

Eggy:As it appears,an Amy Chao with a Red Cape and a weird sword-gun hybrid thing,had the audacity to go to one of GUN's bases and destroy the GUN robots,getting some Chaos Drives and putting them in a bag.

Axl:That is some bravery! As it appears,GUN are keeping their eyes on this brave Chao when she strikes back! Let me tell you Chao out there,this Chao looks cute!

*Caius turns the TV off due to Deidara laughing and cracking up*

Lightning(Blushing):S-SHUT UP! Just….Shut up!

Caius:You better be careful,because GUN don't mess around.

Lightning:Excuse me? You're talking to a Pulsian who been through many tough challenges and conquer them all.

Caius:Okay…..I'll keep you busy…..Go to Prison Island and try to find a Orange Chaos Drive.

Deidara:Wait,what?! They fixed Prison Island? And also have a Orange Chaos Drive?!

Caius:GUN cleaned up the toxic waste and also,in the process,found a Orange Chaos Drive. They decided to keep it in a base on Prison Island to lure Lightning to it. They made one of the soldiers the commander of the base,due to her being the only Rank S soldier of GUN.

Lightning:Can you lead me to the base?

Caius:...Fine. I know a quick way to the base. Follow me.

* * *

**-PRISON ISLAND LAND BASE 00-**

GUN Soldier:Ms. Sky! An battle aircraft is coming towards Prison Island!

Sky Rose(18-year old One-Tailed Blue Fox with GUN clothing):Put the outside activity live! On screen! NOW!

*The screen shows the Power-Chao airplane with Caius driving and Lightning on one of the airplane's wings*

Sky:The Chao! Ready the Beetles and Hunters! Don't let her get the Chaos Drive at all costs!

GUN Soldier:Yes Ma'am!

* * *

**-ABOVE PRISON ISLAND-**

Caius:Are you sure we can do this?!

Lightning:Trust me!

*GUN Beetles home in on the airplane*

Caius:BEETLES!

*Lightning snipes them and they explode*

Lightning:We've better be careful.

Caius:Hunters! They're shooting at us!

Lightning:Let's try to-*Sees more Beetles homing in on them* More Beetles?! Someone's paranoid to shoot us down.

Caius:It seems Sky the Fox must be the one keeping us at bay.

Lightning:Sky? Is she the Rank S Soldier you were talking about?

Caius:Yes. And she makes sure her target never wins. We're proper screwed since Sky don't want us to get the Orange Chaos Drive. And she's a fear making machine.

Lightning:But Nightmare might destroy this world if we don't get it! Full speed ahead,Caius! FULL SPEED!

Caius:Right!

*The Power-Chao airplane goes full speed to the base!*

* * *

**-PRISON ISLAND LAND BASE 00-**

GUN Soldier:Ma'am! The Chao came inside the base!

Sky:What?! Where are they?!

*The door breaks and a unconscious GUN Soldier falls down*

Lightning:So...Are you Sky? You don't look dangerous to me.

GUN Soldier:*Pulls out gun* S-stay back,you monster!

*Lightning snipes the gun away*

GUN Soldier:Ah...Um...I'm...Retreating! *Runs away*

Sky:Hmph. Idiot. Listen well,Chao. I've never been beaten in a battle. I've never got hurt or beaten in a war. And I make fear when someone even glares at me. But I'll always make sure people feel fear from previous events that happen to them. So you better get out...Or else.

Lightning:You're going down. I'll get that Orange Chaos Drive!

Sky:Wrong choice. *Pulls out a remote and presses a button. The systems splits apart and a machine walks behind Sky. She jumps on the seat and the capsule closes* This is the F-6t Big Foot. Ready to rumble,Chao?

Lightning:All your bets belong to me,Sky!

*Lightning slashes the machine*

Sky:You call that power? Let me show you power!

*The cannon charges up and shoots at Lightning! She dodges(_DODGE!)_ it*

Lightning:Pathetic. Let me show you what _actual _power is.*Electrical energy soars around her*

Sky:What in the world...?! What is...! Who...Are...You?!

Lightning:A hero. _Lightning Strike!_

*A thunderbolt crashes on the machine. Sky falls off the machine*

Sky:I've never seen someone...This brave to conquer me. Fine. Here...Have the Chaos Drive. You deserve it.

Lightning:Thank you. *Puts it inside the bag*

Sky:How were you able to put it inside the bag without absorbing it? Whatever. Do you want to stay here for the night?

Lightning:I might not be able to get back home today,so fine.

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

Bedbug:Hello Sonic. Do you want to see the night sky with me?

Sonic:Um...Sure,I guess? I know a perfect place to see the sky.

Bedbug:Thank you.

Bedbug(Thoughts):_Yes! I'll try to get the Tails Doll through this! YES!_

* * *

There are 2 references in this day. Can you find them? I was able to finish this before 12:00. Even though it's 10/27/2013 now,it's still kinda October 26…...So,yeah.

Oh,and there aren't any major curse words in this series even though this is T. Ever.

**5 Days till Black Doom's Moonfall. Lightning was able to get another Orange Chaos Drive,but at her absence,Bedbug was able to get Sonic's attention! What will happen next? Find out tomorrow! Well…...Kinda.**


	4. S1 Days 4 and 5

**CHAO ADVENTURES SEASON 1**

**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL COUNTDOWN**

**DAY 4**

**10/27/2013: 4 DAYS REMAINDING**

* * *

**-PRISON ISLAND LAND BASE 00(YESTERDAY)-**

Bullet Rise(21-year old Orange Hedgehog with GUN clothing):So let me get this right…

You're from another world…..

Lightning:Yes…

Sky:And this Nightmare came to our world to haunt a Chao's dream and he destroyed her…..

Lightning:Uh huh…..

Bullet:But in the process,she split into two halves of herself and when Black Doom's Moonfall arrives,she becomes one and she'll run amuck and destroy our world?!

Lightning:And that is why I need the Orange Chaos Drive.

Sky:Okay,this is even stranger than Light Gaia being a cat-like thing…

Bullet:Or a Silver Hedgehog from the future finding some Chao…..

Lightning:Anyway,please. Can you help me find a Orange Chaos Drive?!

Bullet:I think I know where 2 Orange Chaos Drives is,but it's kinda….trippy.

Sky:Oh great,this…

Lightning:What it is?

Sky:The 2 Orange Chaos Drives are found in 2 different places.

The first one is kinda easy:Win it in Casinopolis,located at Station Square. I actually found out that Twinkle Park has a Orange Chaos Drive if you can pop all 5 balloons in a game.

Bullet:The one I know is found in….The city of water,Soleanna.

Lightning:Huh?

Sky:It's in the castle of the ruler of Soleanna,Princess Elise the III,but in order to do that,there are 3 guards that give 3 tests to someone who wants to enter it,the tests are ones that they create for the person that suits them best. Soleanna is far,_far_ away.

Bullet:Are you sure you can do this?

Lightning:I think I can get the Chaos Drives in Twinkle Park and Casinopolis,but I don't think I can get to Soleanna tomorrow,so I need to get it at the next day after tomorrow.

Bullet:Twinkle Park always say cute couples can get in for free.

Lightning(Thoughts):_I know one cute couple….._

Sky:Casinopolis usually opens at night.

Lightning(Thoughts):_Cause it's a casino!_

Bullet:How about we sent you home?

Sky:We have a teleporter that works for Chao Gardens,we can get you to EC Chao Garden in the process.

Lightning:Thank you. Thank you both!

Bullet and Sky:Welcome!

* * *

**-HILL TOP ZONE(YESTERDAY)-**

Sonic:And here we are!

Bedbug:Oh wow! What a nice view!

Sonic:I know,right? This isn't called Hill Top Zone for nothing!

Bedbug:And these White flowers are beautiful!

Sonic:They're the prettiest flowers anywhere!

*They sit on the ground*

Sonic:You know,I've been feeling….funny when we've first met.

Bedbug:...?

Bedbug(Thoughts):_What does he mean by that?_

Sonic(Blushing):Um…..Please don't tell anyone about this…..

Bedbug:Huh?

*Sonic kisses Bedbug on the cheek*

Bedbug:W-what…..*Blushes* Sonic…?

Sonic:I love you….A bit…..

Bedbug(Thoughts):_Why is this happening…..?!_

Sonic:We should get going.

Bedbug:Okay…..

Bedbug(Thoughts):_Darn it! I was so close too!_

* * *

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN-**

Lightning:I'm back.

Deidara:Hmm! Did you get the Orange Chaos Drive?

Lightning:*Takes it out of the bag* Right here.

#18:Put it inside here.

*Lightning puts it inside the bag*

#17:We got 3 Orange Chaos Drives,4 more to go.

Lightning:Two GUN soldiers were kind enough to tell me about the locations of 3 Orange Chaos Drives.

Chip:Whwtt?!

Jewel:Yay!

Blacky:That's awesome!

Lightning:There is one in Twinkle Park,one in Casinopolis…..

#18:And one in Soleanna.

Lightning:How did you know?!

#17:We made the Machine able to find Orange Chaos Drives.

Blacky:But how are you able to go to Twinkle Park? The cost to go is 500 Rings!

Lightning:Pulse's currency is Gil,so I can't go in…..

#17:Cute couples can go in for free.

Blacky:But why can you two go?

Deidara:I need them to see if there's a Orange Chaos Drive somewhere and to keep up with their research!

#18:That and Lightning is immune to the Chaos Drives,which was why she was able to pick up without absorbing their energy.

Jewel:So,um,who can go in with Lightning?

*Lightning and Deidara looked at each other. Deidara starts to evily smile*

Lightning:Oh no. NO. **NO. **_**NO. **__**NO**__**.**_ For the love of Etro and all that is holy,I will NOT go with Caius! _**THAT! IS! FINAL!**_

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE(TWINKLE PARK ENTRANCE)-**

Lightning and Caius(Speaking to each other):**I. HATE. YOU.**

Twinkle Park Admin:What a cute couple you both are! You two are Chao too! You can go in-For free!

*The lovely couple go in*

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

Sonic:Hey guys! We're back!

Yeul:You two were gone for very long! What happened?

Bedbug:Oh nothing…..Just a relaxing time on Hill Top Zone.

B-Day:How cute.

Yeul:Can you help us with the decorations?

Sonic:Sure!

Bedbug:Okay!

Yeul:Oh! Did you guys think of what you're dressing up as?

Sonic:Yeul,you know who I'm always dress up as! I'm going to be Sonic the Hedgehog!

Bedbug:For Halloween,I'm going as myself! I don't need a costume.

Yeul:Good for you Bedbug! Come on,everyone! Let's make sure SS Chao Garden is ready for Halloween!

All SS Chao:Yes,Ms. Yeul!

* * *

**-TWINKLE PARK-**

Lightning:Now where's that….

Caius:There! *Points at a booth with Green Balloons*

Booth Holder:Step right up for Dart Toss! Hit all 5 balloons,win a prize!

*The lovely couple go to the Booth*

Lightning:May we?

Booth Holder:Sure! Here's a dart for both of you. *Gives one dart to both of them* Shoot all 5 Balloons and win a prize!

Caius:I'll try. *He shoots his dart! It hit 3 Balloons!*

Lightning:My turn! *She shoots her dart! It hit the last 2 Balloons!*

Booth Holder:And we've have a winner! What do you want?

Lightning:A Chaos Drive! A Orange one!

Booth Holder:*Picks up a Orange Chaos Drive* Here you are!

Lightning:*Takes the Chaos Drive* Yes!

Unknown(Human):I'll take that! *A mechanical Crane-like hand gets the Chaos Drive off of Lightning's hand!*

Lightning:Huh?! Hey!

*Cue E.G.G.M.A.N Doctor Robeatnix Mix*

Caius:It's Dr. Eggman!

Eggman:That's right! After getting the Orange Chaos Drive from Soleanna,I decided to get the Orange Chaos Drive here! And Sonic's not even here to stop me!

Sonic:Except for Sonic the Chao!

*Enter Sonic*

Eggman:What?! A Neutral/Run/Run Chao?! Named after my greatest enemy?! Well you won't stop me anyway!

Lightning:I will warn you,Doctor,that I'm even faster than Sonic and Sonic the Hedgehog.

Eggman:Really now? Well,I don't have to worry about you. My Egg Pawns and Badniks will take care of you. Bye bye!

Sonic:I'll save the people from the robots!

Caius:I'll get the Orange Chaos Drive in Casinopolis,while you get the two from Eggman!

Lightning:Right!

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

Gem:Hey Yeul...Have you seen that Chao?

Yeul:Oh,you mean Lightning?

Gem:Yes. Everytime I go visit my sister,she's nowhere to be seen! Plus,#17 and #18 don't let me go to the Machine nor let me see a bag they always hold. Weird,right?

Yeul:Yes...But Leader Deidara always go into major things that can't be seen to us. This is something we usually see.

Gem:Yeah...But...

Nazo:Um...Ms. Yeul...I've been having a uncanny valley about Bedbug...She's always targeting Sonic's Tails Doll from when she first came here...Why?

Yeul:Maybe she wants to play with it! That doll is cute. Anyway,when Sonic comes back,tell him to get Shiny to Deidara. She gotten a very bad illness from Bedbug,of all Chao...

Nazo:I got a very bad feeling about this...

* * *

**-NEW EGG CARRIER-**

*The door gets destroyed*

Lightning:Eggman!

Eggman:Aw,if it isn't the little Chao who wants these Chaos Drives...Well,too bad! This is my and my only! And I'll use them for my master plan to rule the world! Go,Metal Sonic!

*Metal Sonic drops down and dashes towards Lightning! She slashes him with ease!*

Lightning:You were saying?

Eggman:What?! How?!

Lightning:Again,I'm more than you think...

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

Sonic:Hey guys! I'm-

Yeul:Sonic! Shiny is sick! Very sick! She somehow got a illness from Bedbug...

Sonic:What?! That's terrible! I'll bring her to Deidara!

Yeul:Thank you...

* * *

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN-**

Lightning:We've gotten the 3 Chaos Drives. *Gives them to #17 and #18*

Deidara:We've got 6! Count 'em-Six! One more to go!

*Enter Sonic*

Sonic:Leader Deidara! Our Chao from our garden,Shiny is very sick due to having contact with Bedbug. *Puts Shiny on Deidara's hands*

Deidara:I'll take care of her right away!

Sonic:Okay! *Leaves*

Deidara:*Looks at Lightning* Tell me about the illness.

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN(SECRET BASE)-**

Bedbug(Demonic Voice):This plan is going bad one step at a time...Why?! These Chao keep stopping me to get the doll. I need to get it if they like it or not! **4 Days left till Black Doom's Moonfall. They won't stop me...They won't...NO!**

* * *

What would happen if Lightning and Caius(Light's Caius) _was_ a lovely couple? The world may never know...

Because I forgot to put this yesterday,here's Day 5!

And before you guys even ask,Lightning just use Lightning Strike to defeat Eggman.

Oh and Nazo's not getting more Blue!...For now.

* * *

**DAY 5**

**10/28/2013: 3 DAYS REMAINDING**

* * *

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN-**

Shiny:Mmm…...Where…..Am I…?

#17:You're in our garden.

#18:Bedbug gave you a very bad illness. Lightning knew the way to heal it and gave you some medicine.

#17:You should have knew Bedbug is a threat.

Shiny:I was going to come with Sonic and Bedbug to Hill Top Zone,but when I came close to her,her eyes became bloodshot and I felt very sick…

Lightning:Bedbug is,in reality,a half of the dream-like paradox,Nightmare! She's wants nobody to stop her from getting her other half that Sonic holds.

Shiny:She was evil all along?! But she seem so nice!

Deidara:That's what you think,but she is a true…...Nightmare!

Lightning:Please,Shiny! We need _someone_ from the SS Chao Garden to trust us!

Shiny:...Okay.

Jewel:Yay!

Lightning:Thank you…..

#17:Well this is odd…..

Blacky:Huh?

Chip:Wats tha mattwr #17?

#17:The Machine can't find a Orange Chaos Drive. #18? You did put the upgrade,right?

#18:Yes,I did #17. There should have been more Chaos Drives appearing on the map.

Deidara:Well,that's just great! How are we going to stop Nightmare now?!

Shiny:After that thing with Eggman,GUN putted security locks on the Chaos Drives on their robots,so nobody could use a map to find them. Sonic told me that when I was unconscious.

#18:They wouldn't have a Orange Chaos Drive because Lightning took it.

#17:And they must have backed down because there's no threat happening in the cities.

Blacky:So now our only chances to get a Orange Chaos Drive are gone…

Jewel:And we were so close too….

Lightning:...No. I'm not giving up. We've have to find hope! We've have to!

Chip:I'w nwot gwing up two!

Blacky:I'll fight to the end!

Jewel:I….I'll do this for my sister!

Shiny:Nobody can't back down from a fight! Including Chao!

Deidara:We can't do this! It's hopeless! #17! #18! You two understand me,right?

#17:...

#18:...

#17:...We're not giving up.

#18:We're so close to winning…..We can't lose yet!

Deidara:...Hmm! You're right. I can't stand here like an idiot. We've have to win!

Lightning:So,let's do this!

All Chao:Yeah!

* * *

This is,by far,the most longest episode I ever made. Might be because I love you all for supporting this series for me! _Thank you!_

**3 Days till Black Doom's Moonfall.**

**3 Days left…...And the Machine wasn't able to find one Chaos Drive.**

**But the EC Chao can't give up. With Shiny by their side,they still haven't lost hope.**

**Can they try to defeat Nightmare before time runs out?**


	5. S1 Day 6

**CHAO ADVENTURES SEASON 1**

**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL COUNTDOWN**

_**DAY 6**_

_**10/29/2013: **__**2 **__**DAYS **__**REMAINDING**_

* * *

The EC Chao has been the main Chao group since Day 1. Since S1 focuses more on the SS Chao and they have been not getting that much attention even though they have the main antagonist in their garden,let's give them(And the MR Chao) some screen time!

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

All SS Chao: (To the readers:This is a song! Sing if you like!)

-Halloween,Halloween. We can't wait for Halloween!-

-Halloween,Halloween. _Ohhh_,We just can't wait for Halloween!-

Bedbug:

-Everyday,everybody and everything always wait for October's _greeaat_ day!-

-Candy,Costumes,_Jack-o-lanterns_,_ohhh_. Halloween is the _best. Day. Eveeeer!_-

All SS Chao:

-Halloween,Halloween. We all can't wait for Halloween!-

-Halloween,Halloween. _Ohhhh..._Halloween is great!-

Sonic:

-Halloween is an awesome holiday. Treats,treats and _more _treats! _I just can't wait for_ _Halloween!_-

All SS Chao:

-Halloween! Halloween! Everyone loves Halloween!-

-Halloween! Halloween! _Ohhhh! We all can't wait for Halloween!_-

*All Chao fall on the ground and giggle and laugh*

* * *

**-MYSTIC RUINS CHAO GARDEN-**

*The MR Chao Garden was also decorated for Halloween!*

Sphie:Yes. We've might be for Halloween now! Good job everyone.

All MR Chao:Hoorah!

Caius:Hello,everyone.

Sphie:Caius,I've found something odd...*Gives him some sort of rock that gives out an strange aura*

Caius:What...Is this?

Sphie:Some sort of artefact…..

Caius:Sephiroth,I want you to research what this artefact is.

Sphie:Of course.

Caius(Thoughts):_Lightning…..I know this is relative to you. I'll have to keep this for research…...This is something…..interesting._

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

Yeul:Hey Bedbug,do you like my costume?

Bedbug:Well….*Looks at her and gasped in shock*

Bedbug(Thoughts):_She looks similar to….My Yeul…_

Yeul:Surprised,right? I always wear this every Halloween!

Bedbug:Yes! Very surprised…

Yeul:2 Days left! Oh,the intensity is killing me!

*Enter Lightning*

Yeul:Lightning! What's wrong? Why the sad face?

Lightning:Yeul…..In Halloween,I'll have no choice but to go back to where I came from….

Yeul:Oh! You do? I'll miss you…..

Lightning:But. I have something for you to remember me by….Here!

*She gives Yeul a White Ribbon…..The Ribbon had a weird,Gold symbol painted on the left side of the Ribbon…..*

Yeul:*Wears the Ribbon* What's this Gold symbol?

Lightning:I don't need to talk about it.

Yeul:Thank you…...I'll cherish it forever.

Lightning:You are welcome…...And….If something happen to you…..I'm sorry.

*Lightning leaves*

Yeul:Lightning…

Caius:Yeul…..I'm very sorry. And don't worry…...I'll protect you to the end.

Bedbug(Thoughts):_His Costume! He now looks similar to my Caius!_

Yeul:Oh,Caius…*Hugs him*

Caius:Yeul…*Hugs her back and kisses her on the forehead*

Bedbug(Thoughts):_Ugh…...This is making me want to kill myself._

* * *

Was Dark Chao Adventures,the inspiration for the Chao Adventures Series,this dark and serious at some point? I didn't read it all,but it's awesome!

**2 ****Days ****Till ****Black ****Doom's ****Moonfall****.**

**Caius found a strange artefact,Lightning's almost going back to Valhalla,Yeul is ready for Black Doom's Moonfall….And yet,there is only 1 more Orange Chaos Drive left. And it can't be found…..Is Pulse's greatest defender about to fall under her knees?!**


	6. S1 Day 7

**CHAO ADVENTURES SEASON 1**

**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL COUNTDOWN**

_**DAY 7**_

_**10/30/2013: **__**1 DAY REMAINDING.**_

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN-**

Shiny:Bedbug! I know who you are! And I know you have a Chaos Drive!

Bedbug:What Chaos Drive?! (Distored Voice) Are you threating me?!

Shiny(Thoughts):_She doesn't have the Orange Chaos Drive? No...I have to push her more...!_

Shiny:Yes! I am threating you!

Bedbug:What?!

Shiny:I had enough with you pulling happy tricks with my friends! And I know everything about you from Lightning! You are the dream-like paradox Blood Demon,_Nightmare!_

Sonic:_MS. YEUL! SHINY IS THREATENING BEDBUG!_

Yeul:Shiny! Why would you do that?!

Sonic:Bedbug is nice! She's always nice! And cute...

Shiny:Ms. Yeul! I'm trying to protect you and everyone here in the garden! Lightning and the others told me who Bedbug is!

Yeul:Enough! That's enough of the threatening!

Shiny:Well,if you can't believe me,then I have no choice but to stay with Deidara and his Chao!

Yeul:_Shiny! STOP NOW!_

Shiny:Leave me and the EC Chao _ALONE!_ *Shiny leaves*

Yeul:*A tear drops down from her cheek*..._Fine!_ I don't need her _ANYWAY!_

* * *

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN-**

*Enter Shiny*

Deidara:S-Shiny?! Why you're here?!

Shiny:Nobody believed me that Bedbug was Nightmare! Nobody! I have no other choice but to stay here!

Lightning:I can't believe this...None of the SS Chao believe us?

#17:I saw Yeul and she told me that Chao who thinks Bedbug is Nightmare can't come to her Chao Garden...

Jewel:We can't come to the garden anymore?! Then I can't see Gem anymore...

Chip:Nw wey!

Blacky:Huh?! That's not fair…...

* * *

**-MYSTIC RUINS CHAO GARDEN-**

Caius:_WHAATTT?! _

Sphie:I'm sorry,but it's the truth. We can't come back to that garden anymore...

Greeny:Greeny can't see Moon again?!

Ashura:I can't believe this! Why...Why can't they believe us?!

Caius:_Nightmare...NIGHTMARE! YOU PSYCHOPATH!_

* * *

Tomorrow is the grand finale..._Are…..You…..Ready...? For the Nightmare….?_

**Tomorrow is Black Doom's Moonfall,the Final Day.**

**Yeul now don't believe in anyone who thinks Bedbug is evil...**

**And Lightning might fail...As the final Orange Chaos Drive can never be found...**_**Is this the end?!**_

_**Can Faith ever be found?!**_

* * *

And before we end,here's a revamped version of the SS Halloween Song!

* * *

-Hall-o-ween,Hall-o-ween. We ca-an't wait for Hall-o-ween!-

-Hall-o-ween,Hall-o-ween. _Ohhh_,we just can't wait for Hall-o-ween!-

* * *

-Ever-y-day,everybody and ever-y-thing always wait for Oct-o-ber's _gr-ea-t _day!-

-Candy,Costumes,_Jack-o-lanterns,ohhh…._Hall-o-ween is the _Best. Day. Eve-r!_-

* * *

-Hall-o-ween,Hall-o-ween. We all can't wait for Hall-o-ween!-

-Hall-o-ween,Hall-o-ween. _Ohhh…..._Halloween is great!-

* * *

-Hall-o-ween is an awe-some holiday. Treats,Treats and _more_ Treats! _I just can't wait for Hall-o-ween!_-

* * *

-Hall-o-ween! Hall-o-ween! Ever-y-one loves Hall-o-ween!-

-Hall-o-ween! Hall-o-ween! _Oh! Oh! Oh! We all can't wait for Hall-o-ween!_-


	7. S1 Day 8(Finale)

_**CHAO ADVENTURES SEASON 1**_

_**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL COUNTDOWN**_

_**DAY 8**_

_**10/31/2013:THE FINAL DAY**_

* * *

The first part was finished yesterday. The other parts were finished today. The final day of a Halloween Special will always have the time displayed for it. It's also the only day where all the Costumes of the Chao are told. The final day also inculdes a multitude of characters ready for Halloween! From Youtubers,to me and my friends,to my OCs and more! Plus,this might be the only time we'll see the D word here...Anyway...

* * *

The Story before Day 8...

Amy Rose found a thrown-away Tails Doll. She gave it to Sonic,who keeps it with care.

At some point,#17 and #18,found out that one of the halves of someone from Gran Pulse,Nightmare,is in one of the gardens,in the form of a Tails Doll. Deidara was frightened by this and make sure the two keep up with their research on Pulse,while he thinks of a way to kill Nightmare's broken half.

Tails saw the Tails Doll Sonic had and proceed to take it off of his hands. But Yeul forbids,letting Tails go,angry and upset.

After that,Amy introduce a new member of the SS Chao Garden:Bedbug! She was a Pink Tails Chao and appear to be very interested in Sonic's Tails Doll...

#17,#18 and Jewel noticed that Bedbug is another half of Nightmare! The worst part was that the 2 halves were at the same exact garden!

However,at the same time they told Deidara the bad news,a human from Valhalla came to the EC Garden:Lightning Farron! She became a Chao in the process to coming there and came in pursuit of Nightmare.

Nightmare was a dream-like paradox Blood Demon who travels in the Historia Crux. She goes into dreams,kills her victim and make it a living...Nightmare! She always drink the blood of her victim and become stronger.

But,in 7 days,in Halloween at 6:00 PM,will be Black Doom's Moonfall,also know as the Valhalla Equinox. It will destroy paradoxes that weren't removed into power for Nightmare,making her powerful and make her become one again!

Thankfully,they learn of the Orange Chaos Drives:when 7 are collected,they will make a miracle! Lightning then goes and defeat some GUN robots to collect some Chaos Drives.

She succeeds and get two Orange Chaos Drives!

However,Caius learns that GUN put Sky Rose,a Rank S Soldier,as the commander of Land Base 00,located on New Prison Island. She also had a Orange Chaos Drive,to lead Lightning to it.

While she was gone,Sonic and Bedbug go to Hill Top Zone. Shiny wanted to go,but after getting closer to Bedbug,she gotten sick.

Lightning gets the Drive and found out about three more Chaos Drives:One in Casinopolis,one in Twinkle Park and One in Soleanna.

Lightning and Caius go to Twinkle Park to get the Orange Chaos Drive. But then,Eggman gets it after getting the one from Soleanna!

Lightning defeats Dr. Eggman and gets the two Chaos Drives,while Caius got the one from Casinopolis. They gotten 6...All they needed was one more!

However,Sonic takes Shiny to Deidara,knowing that he can heal her. But this illness was different,so Lightning cured Shiny instead.

And then,#17 and #18 wasn't able to find another Orange Chaos Drive...Lightning didn't lose hope yet. And they had Shiny on their side and she also didn't lost hope either. The EC Chao also didn't lose faith too! They knew they had to save the Chao Gardens!

Afterwards,Sphie found a strange artefact. Caius wanted to know what this was,so he and Sephiroth process to research it.

Shiny came back to her garden and try to push Bedbug's buttons to tell who she really was. Sonic,after growing attached to Bedbug,call Yeul for help. Shiny was trying to protect her friends,but she was doing a bad job. She had no other choice but to leave to the EC Chao Garden due to her friends not trusting her.

Yeul knew she can't trust those who hated Bedbug,so she decided that those kind of Chao may not come to the SS Chao Garden!

Those who trusted Lightning,Inculding Lightning herself,has lost almost all faith...They weren't able to convince all of the SS Chao. The final Orange Chaos Drive was nowhere to be found and it was going to be Halloween. Lightning knew that this might be the time...That she lost all hope forever...

* * *

**EGG CARRIER CHAO COSTUMES**

Deidara:Black cloth with Red Clouds/Akatsuki Clothing

#17:Black shirt and Orange Scarf/Android #17's Clothing

#18:Blue Jacket/Android #18's Clothing

Blacky:Ghost Chao Costume

Lightning:Her Valhalla armor while holding her Blazefire Saber Gunblade

Jewel:Little Red Riding Hood

Shiny:Pikachu Hat and Tail

Chip:Oshawott Hat,Tail and Shell

* * *

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN(2:00 AM)-**

Lightning:I'm going to be ready at all times. Even if we don't have all 7,we might have a chance!

#18:You might be right.

#17:But just in case,we'll take the Chaos Drives.

Deidara:Hmm! I'll be ready too,since I have my special clay.

Jewel:You mean your art?

Shiny:What's special about the clay?

Blacky:They explode in contact.

Jewel:*Turns around to see a ghost Chao* AYIEEEE! *Hides behind #18(Getting tired of this?)*

Blacky:It's only me,Jewel.

#18:Stop hiding behind me when you're scared...

Lightning:Must be a forced habit.

* * *

**STATION SQUARE CHAO COSTUMES**

Yeul:White Ribbon and White Clothing/Paddra Nsu Yeul's Clothing(White Ribbon not included!)

B-Day:Birthday hat

Sonic:Sonic Hat and Shoes

Bedbug:Nothing

Gem:Big Bad Wolf

Moon:Plusle Hat and Tail

Nazo:Saiyan Armor(Like Vegeta's!)

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE CHAO GARDEN(2:30 AM)-**

Sonic:Hey Yeul...Maybe you went a little overboard with that new rule?

Yeul:You might be right...But sometimes,it's for the best...

Nazo:Yeah,tell that to Moon. He can't see Greeny anymore because of you're new rule!

Yeul:...! How about we all go trick-or-treating together?

All SS Chao:Whaaat?!

Yeul:I'm sorry for putting that rule. I was mad. To make up for it and removing it all together,the three gardens go all together!

Moon:Moon thinks it's a great idea!

Sonic:Sweet!

Bedbug(Thoughts):_NO,NO,NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I was so close!_

Yeul:So let's do it!

All SS Chao(not including Bedbug):Yay!

Bedbug:Hooray...

* * *

**MYSTIC RUINS CHAO COSTUMES**

Caius:Purple clothing/Caius Ballad's Clothing

Sphie:Black Zipper Jacket/Sephiroth's Clothing

Ashura:Purple Capsule Corp. Jacket(Like Trunks'!)

Greeny:Minun Hat and Tail

* * *

**-MYSTIC RUINS CHAO GARDEN(2:40 AM)-**

Sphie:Caius,I got a message from Yeul.

Caius:Give me the letter.

*He gives the written letter to Caius. He proceed to read it*

Letter:Dear Leader,

I'm sorry about the trouble yesterday...

To make up for my mistake,let's go trick-or-treating together!

Hope to see you!(It was red striked out with the red word under it:_**NO!**_)

-Yeul

Greeny:Can we go?! Please? *Cute eyes*

Caius:*Smiles* Of course.

Greeny:Yay!

* * *

**STATION SQUARE PEOPLE COSTUMES(OR CLOTHES)**

GanguEevee(Author):Akatsuki Clothing

The Great Clement(YouTuber):Dr Eggman's Clothing

SkittyEevee(Author's Sister):Skitty Hat and Tail

ShinxEevee(Author's Brother):Sonic Hat and Shoes

Starseeker G(OC):Wears Starseeker Badge

Cream(Official Character):Pichu Hat and Tail

Cheese(Official Character):Pichu Hat

Vegito(OC):Saiyan Armor(Like Vegeta's)

Vegeta(from You-know-what):Saiyan Armor

Chibiru Raitoningu Raccoon(OC):Black Clothing and Ninja Band

Rosa(OC):Ninja Band,Purple and Light Purple Striped Long Sleeve Shirt with Purple Glasses(No Glass),Long Blue Pants,Normal Shoes and Red Rose on her hair

Hanz Von Stickyhooves(Friend's OC):Black Clothing

Dia *Pronounced Dee-ah*(OC):Holds Beam Kirby-like Rod

Shade(from Dark Chao Adventures):Werewolf

Sky Rose:GUN Clothing

Bullet Rise:GUN Clothing

* * *

**-STATION SQUARE(5:00 AM)-**

GanguEevee:Come on guys!

SkittyEevee(9-year old Female Pink Rabbit):Oh I can't believe this! Halloween is here!

ShinxEevee(11-year old Male Light Blue Fox):Aw yeah! This is happening!

Clement(Red Male Fox):*Eggman Voice* Time for Halloween to begin!

Vegito(15-year old Female Saiyan with tail):Come on Vegeta! Stop being slow!

Vegeta(Male Saiyan):I don't know why the rush! This is just a stupid holiday where people dress up like freaks!

Vegito:They're Costumes and we get more get candy if we're not late! Now come on!

Vegeta:*Growls* Fine…

Raitoningu Raccoon(8-year old Female Ninja with Raccoon/Tanuki Tail):Scuse me! Coming through! Out of the way! *Stomps on Vegeta* Sorry! I'm on a rush! *Runs*

Rosa(19-year old Female Ninja):Raitoningu! Don't go without me! *Stops in front of Vegeta* Sorry about her…...She can be giddy. *Goes to Raitoningu*

Vegeta:So is that what my *Can't Reveal This!* is like this right now?!

Hanz Von Stickyhooves(Yellow Haired and Cream colored Colt):Um…..Are you sure about this Dia?

Dia(Female Moogle with Pink Crystal Pom-Pom):Of course! Halloween is the best holiday ever! Next to Christmas.

Hanz:Really? Well,I'll try Halloween.

G(11-year old Female Rabbit):Don't worry,Cream. I'll protect you,that's what an older sister do!

Cream(8-year old Female Rabbit):Thanks G!

Cheese(Neutral/Normal Male Chao with Red Bowtie):Chao!

Shiny:Thanks for going to Halloween together with us and the Mystic Ruins Chao,Ms. Yeul!

Yeul:That's my way of saying "I'm sorry"! *Bumps into someone* Ouf!

Shade(Gray Dark Male Chao):Hey,watch where you're going!

Jewel:_AYIEEE!_ A Were-Chao! *Hides Behind #18(18:FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!)*

B-Day:Jewel,it's just a Dark Chao wearing a Werewolf costume.

Jewel:Oh…

Yeul:Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before.

Shade:My name is Shade and I'm from the Dark Chao Garden in Chao World. And who are you?

Yeul:I'm Yeul and this is my partner B-Day. We're from the Station Square Chao Garden.

Shade:Ugh…...Your partner is a Hero Chao….? I _HATE _Hero Chao! Well,I guess I'll be going…...

Yeul:Um…..Okay…And- *Bumps into someone again* Ouf!

Sky:Oh,sorry…

Bullet:Wait…..Sky,it's Lightning! That must be her friend.

Lightning:Sky and Bullet from GUN?

Sky:Sorry about that to your friend.

Yeul:Oh,it's okay!

Lightning:Why you two are here?

Bullet:The commander said that we better make sure Halloween is safe.

Sky:And that's what we're doing!

Lightning:Oh,that seems legit. Well,happy Halloween.

Sky and Bullet:Happy Halloween,Chao!

Vegeta:Stop running,Vegito!

Vegito:But I need the candy!

Vegeta:We would be more faster if we fly!

Vegito:That's _cheating!_

Vegeta:Who _cares?!_

Yeul:Wait,did he say…

All Chao(Excluding Lightning and Bedbug):_VEGITO?!_

Deidara:Quick! Get her!

* * *

**-CENTRAL CITY(1:00 PM)-**

Lightning:Thank Etro I saved you before that Male Saiyan used that Galick Gun on you.

Bedbug:Be careful next time.

Deidara:Okay…..Never do a angry mob on a Female Saiyan…...EVER.

Caius:Well,we gotten no candy in the process. Damn. (*LE GASP* Did you just say Damn?!)

Sphie:Well,let's try to get some candy…..

* * *

**-CENTRAL CITY(4:30 PM)-**

Lightning(Thoughts):_4:30 PM...Oh dear..._

Yeul:We gotten lots of candy! Oh look,the sun is about to set!

Caius:It's going to be Black Doom's Moonfall. I guess we'll go to the Egg Carrier to celebrate.

Deidara:Get ready everyone!

All SS Chao:Yay!

All MR Chao:Hoorah!

All EC Chao:Hooray!

* * *

**EXTRA COSTUMES**

Axl:Black Reploid Armor and Axl's Helmet

Eggy:Princess Luna(Wait,Wut.)

Chacron:Um...Just wears a Scouter

* * *

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN(**_**5:58 PM**_**)-**

*The moon is about to rise*

Yeul:So,you sure that you're sorry about what you did in the Grand Prix?

Chacron:Yeah...I didn't mean to let you go away like that...Some Chao win against me. Plus,I wanted to win...For you.

Yeul:...*Kiss him on the cheek* Apology accepted.

Eggy:Everyone! Get ready!

Axl:The moon is about to rise! In...

_**(5:59 PM)**_

Axl:10...

Eggy:9...

Yeul:8...

B-Day:7...

Caius:6...

Sphie:5...

Deidara:4...

Chip:Wii...

#17:2...

#18:1...

Lightning:Now!

_**(6:00 PM.)**_

*Devil Chao and Angel Chao shadows fly to the moon. They fly up to the sky and...A Lunar Eclipse!*

All Chao:_**HAPPY BLACK DOOM'S MOONFALL!**_

Bedbug:Cha...Cha...Cha!

Yeul:Bedbug?

Bedbug(Distorted Voice):_Stop calling me that...*The Tails Doll come to her* I am the Blood Demon..._

*She transforms into a 4-tailed,Pink haired,Fox eared human*

Bedbug?(Distorted Voice):_**I AM NIGHTMARE!**_

Yeul:What?!

Nightmare:You should have trusted your friend...

Lightning:_STOP. NOW. _It ends today,Nightmare! _IT ENDS HERE!_

Nightmare:Really? *Grabs Lightning with one of her tails!* Don't make me laugh...*Squeezes Lightning*

Lightning:AYIEEEE! Stop! Please! _Stop!_

Shiny:Lightning! Please don't give up! Please...I believe in you!

Lightning:I...I...*Gets squeezed more* AUGH! Save me...Please...! *Drops Bag with Orange Chaos Drives*

Nightmare:Nothing can save you! Nothing! Ha ha ha!

Shiny:_STOP...__**STOP HURTING LIGHTNING!**_

*A bright light appears in front of Shiny! It becomes a...!*

#17 & #18:_THE FINAL ORANGE CHAOS DRIVE!_

Deidara:_**REVENGE! GO KICK HER** **BUTT!**_

*The 7 Chaos Drives float in the air...*

Nightmare:W-What?! *Drops Lightning*

Lightning:*Floats in the middle of the circle of Orange Chaos Drives* What...?

*The Orange Chaos Drives spin rapidly with many colors*

#17:The miracle has happen.

*Lightning close her eyes...And transformed into her original self through the power of the Chaos Drives! She floats back down and open her eyes...*

Caius:L-Lightning...

*Cue Lightning's Battle Theme from XIII-2!*

Lightning:Nightmare...Let's finish this.

Nightmare:You are very calm as always...That is becoming _ANNOYING!_ *She attacks with her tails,but Lightning grabs them!* What?! _NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NO!_

Lightning:You're finished,Nightmare!

Nightmare:**PLEASE NO! **_**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**_

Lightning:For duping every Chao...No! _**I'LL NEVER FORGIVE WHAT YOU DID TO SHINY AND EVERYONE ELSE! **__**LIGHTNING STRIKE!**_

Nightmare:No! *A strong,giant spark of Electricity shoot down from the sky and dangerously shocks Nightmare!* **NO! **_**NO! **__**NOOOOO!**_

* * *

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN**_**(6:15 PM...)**_**-**

Lightning:Hah...Hah...Hah...*She faints...*

Shiny:Lightning...You did it...

Nightmare:*Sparks of electricity and blood was seen on her...*Lightning...Look how strong you grow...You sister might be happy for you...I'm proud of you...*She smiles,faints and transformed back to Bedbug...*

#17:Nightmare...Downgraded back to Bedbug...

#18:She didn't die because she's immortal...

Deidara:*Holds a Knife!* _**REVENGE! REVENGE! **_**Time to kill you for good! REVENGE!**

Shiny:*Stops Deidara!* No! She don't deserve to die like this. I heard she was proud of Lightning...Maybe she did this to test her to see if she was worthy being Etro's warrior?

#17:Maybe. She smiled. She must be happy for Lightning for something...

#18:Should Nightmare stay here?

Yeul:Yes...She needed to test Lightning...

Caius:And she succeeded.

#18:Lightning might wake up at some point...

Axl:Does that mean she'll leave?

Eggy:Seems so...

Chac:Axl and Eggy,can you please leave? This is for us and us only.

Axl & Eggy:Okay.

* * *

**-EGG CARRIER CHAO GARDEN**_**(6:33 PM...)**_**-**

Nightmare(As a Chao):I'm sorry for all the trouble I did...

Sonic:*Kisses her on the cheek* It's okay...You can stay with me.

Lightning:So this was a test?

Nightmare:Yes. Sometimes,even the strongest must be tested to be worthy.

Shiny:So...You're leaving?

Lightning:*Sighs* Yes...I'm going to miss you all...

Yeul:We'll miss you too.

#17:Goodbye.

#18:I'll miss you!

Chip:Bwy!

Greeny and Moon:We'll miss Lightning too!

Yeul:Goodbye...

Sonic:See you...

Chac:Bye...

Caius...Adios Lightning...

Sphie:Bye.

Nazo:See you next time!

Ashura:Visit us!

Deidara:...*Gives a thumbs up* Hmm!

Jewel and Gem:Bye!

Blacky:Thanks for coming here.

B-Day:Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Shiny:I'll miss you!

Yeul:I'll also miss you...

*All the Chao hugs Lightning*

Lightning:*Smiles and hugs back and starts to cry* Thank you...Thank you all! I'll never forget anyone of you! And if you see my sister...Tell her I was here and my time here was great.

*She waves goodbye and jumps into the Warp Gate and disappears...The gate disappears too.*

Shiny:Ms. Yeul? Will we ever see her again?

Yeul:Anything can happen. Maybe we will...Maybe we will...

* * *

I was wrong about Day 4+5. This one IS THE LONGEST Episode ever in this series thus far. I tried my best to make this an experience and the end all of the Countdown. This didn't become as famous as Season 1,but this is the best episode ever and I feel proud of myself for making this. I like this series and thanks to this hard work right here,I'll try my best to give you guys some fun! **_THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT!_**

I love you all for joining me on this special! And now,Season 1 shall continue again,victorious!

**With Nightmare living in Station Square as a Pink,lovable Tails Chao,the SS Chao,EC Chao and MR Chao go back to their daily lives. But...**

**Nazo now continues to turning Light Blue!**

**Caius and Sphie has a unknown artefact to research.**

**And Deidara still feels something wrong in the air...**

**Chao Adventures Season 1 is back on track tomorrow,as new adventures keep coming your way! Check it out on my profile!**


End file.
